


Cherry

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: So, remember that part in Assimilation where Rick said this?:“There – uh – there’s dimensions where we – they started fuckin’ almost as soon as she turned 18.”Welp, this monstrosity details one such Rick and Reader.  Please, enjoy!  (Oh, and sorry for the cliché title.  I just couldn’t help myself.)





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you haven’t read Assimilation, I don’t think it’s absolutely necessary to enjoy this snapshot. However, it will provide some semi-important context on the characters and their relationship.

“Ugh, I look like a parade float!” Beth exclaimed, throwing the maternity dress she’d been holding up to her chest on the foot of the bed.

“Stop.  You look beautiful.  You’re doing that thing – what’s it called? Glowing?” I said, trying my best to be convincing.  

“You’re such a liar,” she scoffed, pulling another dress from the closet.  “You were so smart to refuse to have sex with Derek.”

“What time are you leaving?” I asked, attempting to change the subject.  The last thing I wanted to discuss at the moment was the boyfriend that had just broken up with me the week prior.

“As soon as Jerry gets home from work.  I told him to pack yesterday but I know he hasn’t and I’m just so tired and cranky and I don’t want to ride in a car for six hours,” she groaned, flopping down on the bed. “Are you sure you can’t come?”

“I couldn’t get anyone to take my shifts.  Sorry.”

“Well, you’ll be stuck here with Dad all weekend so it’s not like _you’ll_ be having any fun.”

I knew she was just trying to make herself feel better, but I couldn’t help but snicker at her incorrect assumption.  Spending a weekend with mine and Jerry’s parents _and_ our grandparents compared to spending it here with Rick?  There _was_ no comparison.  She would most definitely be the more miserable of the two of us.

“I doubt we’ll even see each other,” I mused.  “I’m working a double on Saturday.”  I sat down on the bed next to her and ran my fingers through the long blonde hair I’d always envied.  “Have you thought of any other names yet?” I asked, poking a digit at her enlarged abdomen.  

“I think Jerry and I both agree on Summer.”

“Oh, your grandma’s name?  That’s really beautiful.”

“Yeah.  I think my mom would have liked it, don’t you?” she asked, looking up at me with a longing in her eyes I only recognized when she spoke of the mother I’d never had the fortune to meet.  I nodded my head in reply as I stood from the bed.

“I gotta go,” I said, glancing at the clock on the dresser.  “My shift starts in half an hour.  You’ll call me when you get there, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed, still lying on the bed with her arms and legs splayed. 

“Don’t forget to take your hospital bag, too.  Just in case you go into labor while you’re there.”

“If I go into labor while I’m there, it’ll be undeniable proof that God really _does_ hate me.”

\----------

Later that evening, I couldn’t help but let my mind wander as I walked home from my shift at the local supermarket.  

Beth, Jerry and I had graduated high school almost two months ago and it already felt like years.  I supposed it was because we had spent the majority of the summer planning for the new baby and for Beth and Jerry’s wedding in the fall, forcing us to grow up quite a bit sooner than we’d originally planned.  It was Beth’s idea to have Jerry move in with her and Rick, which I would _never_ understand.  Our parents were much less enraged when they heard the news of Beth’s pregnancy and offered to have her move in with us on several occasions.  However, Beth had this crazy notion that, if she did, Rick would run off into great wild yonder as soon as she stepped out the door — which was completely ridiculous.

However, what was more shocking was Rick’s insistence that I move in, as well.  I understood well enough his motivation behind such a request – I was a buffer between him and Jerry and an extra pair of hands for when the baby arrived – but it had been quite the adjustment for me, nonetheless.  First off, I’d obviously never lived outside of my parent’s house.  Second off, I felt and acted like a complete imbecile every single time I encountered Rick.  I had been under the impression for years that he thought I had some sort of brain damage considering the way I would blush and giggle and trip over invisible objects in his presence.  There was absolutely no way he had been oblivious to it all and from the moment I moved in, I focused all of my energy on appearing normal.

Now, a couple of months in, I felt somewhat better.  I could actually hold a conversation with him that wasn’t gibberish even if I did continue to glow like a furnace when I saw him sleepily walking through the house in the middle of the night or the early morning wearing nothing but boxers.  I also made a conscious effort to not stare at him as much, which only somewhat cut down on my inappropriate thoughts and raging eighteen year old libido.  But, this would be the first time I’d be alone with Rick.  Ever.  All weekend.

I heaved a deep, dramatic sigh and kicked a rock lying in my path.  What I had said to Beth was true – Rick and I would almost certainly be like two ships in the night.  But, that didn’t stop me from wondering how I would fill the void if we _were_ forced to interact.

Just then, a horn honked from behind me and I jumped at least a foot in the air. 

“Hey!  You hungry?”  I heard Rick’s booming voice seconds before his car rolled up from behind.  He had pulled this move on me more than once and I was convinced it was because he loved to see me so startled.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I replied, “Uh, sure.”  _Real smooth._

“Get – hop in. We’re home alone!  Let’s get wild!”

\----------

An hour later, we were wrapping up our meal at Shoney’s.  Rick had chatted at me during the entirety and I nodded my head and gave the appropriate vocal cues.  Occasionally, I would speak to answer his questions or give an opinion, all while trying to keep my body under control.  Rick was obviously an extrovert by nature, even if he seemed to hate most of the general population.  I, however, was not.

“What – uh – what about that boyfriend of yours?”

“Humm?”  His question had pulled me from my concentration and effectively disarmed me.

“Beth said he dumped ya,” Rick clarified with a raised brow while tapping a fork against his empty plate.  _She told him about that?_

“Yeah.  So, he’s not my boyfriend anymore,” I replied, resting my chin on my fist and turning my gaze to the side.  I didn’t particularly want to discuss this topic and I hoped that my body language would be enough to project my reluctance.  It wasn’t.

“Why’d he do it?” he asked, still tapping his plate.  I felt myself flush hot from head to toe as I imagined biting back with, _“it’s none of your damn business,”_ but instead, I told the truth.

“I wouldn’t have sex with him.”

I heard the fork hit the empty plate with a clatter before Rick forcefully cleared his throat.

“Uhh –” he croaked and coughed again “– t-t-that’s smart.”

Still not looking at him directly, I only rolled my eyes in response.  

\----------

He didn’t speak as much on the drive home – only filled the silence here and there with jokes.  Eventually he turned on the radio and I stared out the passenger side window until we pulled into the driveway.  Once inside, I thanked him for taking me out to dinner and then made a beeline for my tiny bedroom under the stairs.  Once inside my sanctuary, I locked the door, stripped off my clothes, and fucked my aching pussy with my fingers until I came with a strangled cry into my pillow.  

Holy Christ, did Rick make me horny.  It wasn’t even anything I could control.  No matter how hard I tried to zone out and ignore his deep, gravelly voice or his amazing deep brown eyes or the way he raked his long, elegant fingers through his tousled hair – it was impossible.  By the time he’d pulled in the driveway, I was soaking wet from the dozens of fantasies that had played out in my head during the ten minute drive from Shoney’s.  

But, now that the high of orgasm was dissipating, I felt dirty and panicked.  This wasn’t the first time I had gotten myself off while thinking about Rick.  But, it _was_ the first time I’d been so desperate to do so that I hadn’t taken into consideration that the walls in this house were paper thin and a pillow wasn’t exactly the best muffler when the living room was just beyond my bedroom door.

Okay, so I wouldn’t leave my room for the rest of the night.  I’d just put on my pajamas and read until I fell asleep and the next day I’d be gone for sixteen hours, working a double shift.  That would be plenty of time for Rick to forget he’d heard me having a screaming orgasm, if he’d even heard me at all.  In fact, I was probably being over dramatic.  He was probably in the garage, tinkering around on this and that, as he’s prone to do.  Regardless, I’d avoid him – for my own good.

\----------

I woke up at 1:30 am with my bladder screaming at me to _get up, get up right now._   Groaning, I rolled out of bed and plodded to my door.  When the door knob wouldn’t turn, I was initially confused – until I remembered why I had locked it in the first place and mentally kicked myself. Finally unlocking the knob and twisting it open, I stopped dead when I heard the sound of the television just beyond the door.  _Was Rick still awake?_

My bladder didn’t care if he was or not as it continued to scream at me.  I needed to pee right then and no amount of humiliation could trump pissing myself.  So, I pulled the door open and tiptoed my way toward the living room.  

Rick _was_ awake – sitting on the couch watching some ridiculous infomercial.  There were two empty bottles of beer on the coffee table and one clutched in his fist.  His attention seemed to be solely occupied by the man screaming into the camera while slicing through aluminum cans and car tires with a kitchen knife.  If I was very, _very_ careful and quiet, I could sneak past to the bathroom and back to my room without him being the wiser.  However, my moronic brain didn’t take into account that I would need to flush the toilet and wash my hands.

“Hey,” Rick said as I tried to slink past him on my way back, stopping me dead in my tracks.

“Hi,” I replied, my voice wavering as I looked everywhere but at him.  

“Can y-you believe this shit?” he asked, pointing toward the screaming man on the television.  I had no clue how he expected me to respond, so I didn’t. Suddenly changing the channel to some 80s horror movie, he then turned to face me as I stood behind the couch.  “Can’t sleep?”

I shook my head.  It wasn’t technically a lie since I wouldn’t be falling back to sleep any time soon.  He patted the cushion next to him and turned back toward the television without another word.  

I could have refused.  I could have told him that I needed to try to sleep anyway because I had a long day ahead.  I could have told him that I had a headache and the television would make it worse.  But, I didn’t.  Instead, I walked around to the front of the couch and sat down on the opposite side, leaving the span of one cushion between us.

The movie was horrible – the same played out plot as every other teenage scream flick of the era.  But, it provided a distraction from the man sitting across from me, although minor.  That is, until Rick started cracking jokes at the movie’s expense, making me laugh harder than was necessary.  

“Heh, still cluck like a chicken,” he commented, taking a sip from the beer he now had resting between his thighs.  I felt myself flush at his observation and use of the nickname he’d given me the first time I’d slept over with Beth, before watching intently as he screwed the bottle back between his legs and leaned to drape one arm across the back of the couch.  

“Yeah.  Sorry about that.”

“Shit, don’t – don’t be sorry.  It’s cute.”  He turned to face me with a lopsided grin, no doubt expecting to see my signature flush.  He wasn’t disappointed.  “That guy’s a – he’s an idiot,” he continued, “for dumping you.”  Then, he removed the beer bottle from between his legs, sat it on the coffee table to join the other empties and scooted closer to me.  When I didn’t make a reciprocal move, he motioned toward himself and coaxed, “Come on – come on over here.”

The words I should have said were on the tip of my tongue.  I should have told him that I was tired after all and I needed to get back to bed.  Instead, I shuffled toward him until there was only _half_ a cushion between us. Seemingly unsatisfied, Rick rolled his eyes, wrapped one large hand around my bicep and tugged until the distance was closed between us.  

Now, with my side flush against his, I began to feel light headed.  I’d never been this physically close to him and every fiber of his being seemed to invade my senses.  When I felt the fingers attached to the hand attached to the arm he had draped across the back of the couch lightly brush my shoulder, I stiffened and my breath began to puff in and out of my lungs in small gasps, contributing to the wooziness.  He had to notice that I was on the verge of a panic attack but he remained cool as a cucumber as his fingers continued to lightly stroke my shoulder.  In the background of my personal crisis, images of knives plunging into the bare chests of unsuspecting females seemed to roll on a loop.

“What – what’s the matter, baby?” he asked in a hushed tone.

_Baby?_

I could feel his upper body leaning slightly against the shoulder pressed to his side, indicating that he was looking down on me.  When he exhaled, I could smell the beer on his breath and wondered if he was drunk.  However, if he had only consumed three beers, that was unlikely.  I had seen Rick knock back many more than that and still build nanobots with perfect ease.  So, if he wasn’t drunk, what had gotten into him?

Feeling him nudge me slightly with his shoulder, I realized he was waiting on an actual response.

“Um, nothing.” My voice was high pitched and breathy with panic and I knew he wouldn’t buy it.

“Tell me more about – t-t-tell me about why you wouldn’t have sex with your boyfriend,” he said, brushing his fingers along my shoulder once more.

Again, I could have put a stop to this odd encounter – could have come up with any number of excuses to end it right then and there.  But, I didn’t.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t have sex in high school,” I explained, truthfully.  Even before Jerry knocked up Beth, there was a rash of pregnant teenage girls in our high school.  I had made a conscious decision not to become one of them.

Instead of commenting that he wished Beth was as responsible or something similar, he responded with, “You aren’t in high school anymore.”  And, when I didn’t elaborate willingly, he continued, “So – uh – w-what’re you waitin’ for?”

The truth of the matter is that I didn’t particularly want to have sex with Derek because he had been terrible at everything else; pussy eating, fingering, dry humping, even kissing – all terrible.  In fact, I had held out on him hoping that he’d break up with me so that I didn’t have to go through the stress of doing the deed myself.  I knew that was the coward’s way out, but I supposed I was a coward.  

“He, um –” I stopped to clear my throat, “– he was bad at, you know, everything else.  I guess.”

“You guess?”  I could hear the smirk in his voice.  He wasn’t about to let me get away with not sharing specific details, I began to realize, and I felt the first warm rush of arousal spread through me and settle between my thighs.  What exactly did he want me to say?

“No.  I mean, I know.  He was… too rough?  He – I don’t know – poked at me a lot.”

“Humm,” Rick hummed, as if mulling this new information over.  “Did he ever lick your pussy?”

_Holy.  Shit._ The warm rush quickly erupted into a hot flood as my cunt throbbed.

“Yeah.  But, only like once,” I replied, unconsciously balling my hands into the hem of my tank top.  “It felt… sloppy, or something.  Not good.”

Rick hummed again as he leaned over my side further and propped his chin on the top of my head.  “That – t-t-that’s a shame, sweetheart.  You would’ve – you’d love it when it’s done right.”

My heart was jack hammering the back of my rib cage so hard that I was certain he could hear it.  I ran my tongue across my lips and balled my fists tighter.

“Want me to show you?” he whispered into my hair.  

I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties as I shifted slightly next to him.  Would I really say no?  Would he have asked if he thought I would?

“Show me how?” I countered, understanding that I needed to hear more from him – that the sound of his voice speaking the words would be the push I needed to relent.  And, with his lips pressed to my scalp, I could feel them spread into the shape of a wolfish grin before he gave me his play by play.

“Mmm, baby.  Once I get you naked I’ll spread those legs niiiice and wide.  I gotta – need to see how wet you are first.”  He paused long enough to chuckle in response to the involuntary whine that escaped my lips before he continued.  “Are you wet for me, sweetheart?”  I nodded my head but he quickly rebuked me.  “Use your words.”

“Yes,” I confessed, screwing my eyes shut in humiliation.  

“That’s a good girl,” he praised, moving the arm not draped over the back of the couch across his body to land on my knee.  “Once I-I-I see how wet that pussy is, I won’t be able to resist having a taste.”

Adrenaline coursed through my body so hard and fast that I felt like I was tumbling off a mountain side and my limbs felt like jello and my eyeballs pulsed. No one had ever spoken to me in such a filthy manner and I didn’t understand why I was so turned on.  I never wanted it to end.

“And then what?” I asked, hardly believing the words had left my mouth.

Rick chuckled again and squeezed my knee, causing my body to jerk in reflex.  “And – and then I’ll tongue your clit ‘til you cum all over my face.”

“Oh fuck,” I whined, squeezing my eyes shut tighter as my mind conjured up the image of Rick’s head between my legs so clearly.  I could only image how it would feel but I had an _excellent_ imagination.

“I – uh – I could go on talkin’ about it.  Or…”  He squeezed my knee again in silent question.  

“Yes.  I mean, no.  No more talking,” I croaked, unscrewing one hand from the bottom of my tank top to settle and thread through the fingers of the hand he had planted on my knee.

“You – you sure, baby?” he asked, showing the first signs of hesitation and I stiffened at the prospect that he may change his mind.  Taking notice, he flipped his hand and fully grasped mine in his palm, slowly rubbing his thumb across my skin.  

“Yeah,” I confirmed, sinking lower into his side as I silently prayed that I wouldn’t be damned to hell.

“Stand up for me,” he instructed, nudging me forward with the arm he had resting behind me on the couch.  Any hint of hesitation he had felt had obviously dissipated and I felt my legs wobble as I propelled myself forward.  Once standing, Rick grasped my hips and turned me toward him.  

The look of pure lust on his face nearly buckled my knees and I had to brace my hands on his shoulders as he pulled me closer, lifted the hem of my tank top and placed a kiss just below my navel.  

“I-I-I’m gonna pull these down, okay?” he said, hooking his fingers in the waistband of my pajama pants and underwear while looking up at me.  I nodded and tightened my grip on his shoulders in response.  When I felt the fabric swipe down my thighs, I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing so I wouldn’t pass out.  

“Oh fuck, sweetheart,” he said with a moan when the fabric settled around my ankles.  “Those – t-t-those panties are _soaked_.”  I opened my eyes and looked down on him as he kissed one of my thighs and then the other.  “You’re – you must be aching for it, huh?” His hands moved to cup my bare ass as he settled his face right at the apex of my thighs and probed his tongue forward and up between my pussy lips, making contact with my clit.  

“ _Ah!_ ” I cried out in shock, digging my nails into his shoulder.  Just that simple touch from his tongue was enough to send a sonic boom through my body and I began to tremble uncontrollably.  

Tightening his grip on my ass slightly, he pulled back.  “Shh, baby, it’s okay,” he soothed, gently pulling me with him as he settled further back on the couch.  “Come lay down.”

Following his lead, I sat back down on the couch next to him and leaned back to rest my head on the armrest.  He moved further back and situated my legs so that one was propped up and leaning against the back cushion of the couch and the other was hanging off the side with my foot resting on the floor.  Then, he settled himself between them.

Looking up my body, he assured in a voice low and thick with lust, “You’re gonna love this, sweetheart, I – I promise.”  I could only nod again as my body continued to tremble like a leaf and I couldn’t tell if it was from nervousness, anticipation, or both.  My eyes remained glued to his face as he lowered and repeated the same upward motion with his tongue – only this time, probing deeper and pressing harder when he reached my clit, erupting a sharp spark of pleasure that curled my toes.  

“ _Ohh,”_ I softly sighed, planting my teeth in my bottom lip.  He flicked his eyes up to mine and smirked before repeating the maneuver again.  And again.  “Oh, that’s good,” I moaned, reaching one hand down to thread though his hair.  The move was involuntary and just felt right – like my body wanted to keep him there.  

“Yeah?” he breathed as he spread my lips and gently lifted the hood of my clit to expose the bundle of nerves completely.  The air felt cool and I moaned as it mingled with the warmth of his breath, so close to my most sensitive area.  “God, you – you’ve got a _pretty_ pussy,” he praised right before licking a long, slow strip up the entire length with the flat of his tongue.  The sensation was so heady and divine that I cried out again, palmed the back of his head and rolled my hips upward, seeking more of that wonderful glide.  Without words, he seemed to know what I needed and indulged me again and again – dragging his warm, wet tongue up and down as he kept me completely spread with his fingers.  And, as he continued, the pleasure became more intense and compounded until I was moaning and panting uncontrollably.  Whatever it was that he was doing, it was nothing like what Derek had done.  This most definitely _wasn’t_ sloppy.  It was marvelous.

“How’s that feel?” he asked, his voice strained when he pulled back for a breath.

“Oh, it’s – it feels _soo_ good, Rick,” I crooned, running my fingers through is thick hair again as I looked down on him.  I’d been watching him the entire time in rapt attention, the visual of his tongue lapping at my pussy spreading the tiny sparks of pleasure to the tips of my fingers of toes.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, running two fingers up and down through my folds on either side of my clit.  “Want more?”

“Oh god, yes.  Please don’t stop,” I begged, gripping his hair slightly.

Spreading me wide again, he stiffened his tongue to slowly swirl it around and around my swollen bundle of nerves until my hold on his hair became a death grip and my thighs forcefully clamped around his head.  Realizing what I’d done, I pried my legs apart and ripped my hands away.

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” I cried, terrified that I may have hurt him.  He moved back slightly and chuckled against my thigh.  “Wha – why are you laughing?” I asked, gasping for breath.  

“Oh, baby,” he started and looked up at me.  It was then I noticed that his face was totally slick with my juices and I felt a combination of humiliation and fresh arousal wash over me.  “It – it’s fine.  You just do what your body tells you – w-w-what feels natural.  I can take it, I promise.”

“So, I didn’t hurt you?” I asked, chewing my bottom lip in worry.  

“No way,” he said, rubbing his hands up my thighs in a bid to sooth me.  “Just do what feels right, yeah?”

Before I could reply he gently sucked my clit into his mouth and steadily swept the tip of his tongue up and down and back and forth, slowly increasing the pressure and suction until felt like something inside me would snap.

“Oh god _ohmygod!_ ” I screamed, clamping my legs again as my hips lifted and rolled against his face.  My hands flew back into his hair and this time I didn’t resist the urge to _yank_.  And, just when I thought it was all too much, I felt a finger press gently inside me, pushing forward, hooking and pulling down until it made contact with something soft and thick deep inside and my eyes rolled back as I saw stars.  

“ _Riiick!_ ” I sobbed when, moments later, I felt him push in a second finger – stretching and pressing and sliding, coiling the pressure so tight.  My legs began to tremble and my breathing became erratic as he dragged the pads of his fingers over that perfect spot while continuing to suck and tongue my clit.  “Oh ohh ohhh _fuck!_ ”  I could feel something building within me – something I had never felt before but it was close and I just needed a little bit more.  A little more pressure.  A little faster.  A little harder.  _Something._

“Rick – _oh god – Rick!_ ” I choked out, tugging his hair this time to get his attention.  But, instead of halting his ministrations, he doubled his efforts.  He sucked harder, swiped his tongue faster, finger fucked me rougher until I was writhing uncontrollably.  

Then something happened.  The pressure that was building and tensing inside with every thrust and hook of his fingers… snapped.  

The familiar and amazing hot rush of lightning hit my clit seconds before the most intense wave of pleasure pulsed from inside my cunt and rushed through my bloodstream in engulfing wave after wave.  “Oh my god _ohmygod_ oh fuck _oh fuuuck!_ ” I literally sobbed, tears leaking from my eyes; rolling down the sides of my face, into my hair.  And, even as my muscles clenched around his fingers, he continued – drawing every possible drop from me until I was merely a puddle of warm putty under his expert touch.  

“Holy shit,” he rasped, finally relenting his manipulation of my body.  My eyes were screwed tightly shut as I attempted to catch my breath and I didn’t yet have the mental capacity to open them.  When I felt his fingers slide from my sopping wet cunt, I gasped.  “Oh, sweet girl.  Was that – that was intense, huh?” he asked, his voice holding a tone of reverence that surprised me.  “You’ve never had – cum that hard before, have you?”

“No,” I admitted, still gasping for breath.

“You – you liked it?” he asked, kissing the side of my knee.  What kind of a question was that?  I nearly died, it felt so fucking good.  Somehow unable to actually form those words just yet, I only giggled in response.  But, as I slowly came to my senses, I started to wonder –

“Now what?” I asked, opening my eyes to find him resting against the side of the couch, _his_ eyes trained on my face.  

“What – whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“I, um –” I realized I didn’t know how to say it without sounding like the inexperienced teenage girl that I was, so I hoped that he’d grant me a reprieve.  “I want _you_.”

He didn’t reply with words – only moved up my body, peppering kisses and shedding my remaining clothing as he went.  When he had me completely nude before him, I realized he was still fully dressed.  

“You’re not being fair,” I whined, as he settled himself above me to lick and nip at the sensitive skin of my neck while gently rolling and pinching my nipples.  

“I’m not?” he teased, scraping his teeth lightly behind one ear.  I gasped at the multitude of new sensations and clutched shoulders.  

“I want to _see_ you,” I said, turning my head to force him to look at me. “Please?”

Again, he didn’t reply with words – only rose to kneel between my legs and lift his t-shirt up and over his head.  Not knowing what to do with myself, I simply watched as he moved to unbuckle his belt and felt my heart rate increase at the prospect of what would soon be revealed underneath.  And, when he finally stood to pull his jeans and boxers down his slender hips, a flash of pure terror hit me like a freight train when I saw how fucking huge his dick was.  

There was no way it would fit.  _No way._

Settling back on the couch, Rick sensually smoothed his hands up my body to cup my breasts as he hovered himself over me once more.  Meanwhile, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the massive cock standing at attention against his stomach – my eyes trained on it until he lowered between my thighs, effectively hiding it from my view.

“Don’t worry, my sweet girl,” he whispered before running his tongue along the shell of my ear.  “I – I’ll go slow.”  And, then he pressed it, hot and hard, between my legs – sliding the length of it between my wet folds, up and down – grinding against my clit, again and again.  

“How’s that, baby?”  He punctuated the question with a press of his hips on an upward stroke and I gasped at the perfect glide across my clit. “Fuuuck, you – y-you’re so wet for me.”

I snaked my arms between our bodies to wrap around his back, suddenly feeling the need to have every inch of his skin covering my own.  

“Rick,” I sighed as he rolled his hips again.  I could feel his cock coating itself with my wetness with each swipe and I ached for more.  “Does it feel good for you?”

“Fuck yeah, it does.  You’re so perfect,” he groaned, rolling and grinding his hips harder.  I moaned and felt my eyes roll back.  I knew I would cum again if he continued and I wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted.  

“I’m gonna – um – if you don’t –”

“Mmm, yeah,” he cut me off.  “Do it.  Cum for me again.”

And, I did.  With a strangled cry, I dug my nails into his back pressed and my face to his neck.  “Rick, oh fuck,” I whined, feeling a wave of euphoria lap over me as I came down.  I’d never felt this amazing in my entire life.  “You’re like some kinda magic man,” I said, feeling embarrassed the second the words left my mouth.  I heard his deep chuckle tickle my ear before he rose just enough press his lips to mine for the very first time.  

He kissed me slow, taking his time with light pecks before parting his lips just slightly to encase my bottom lip and then my top again and again until I was breathless.  I tried my best to keep up with his expert maneuvers, but gave up entirely and opened to him completely when I felt his tongue swipe over and between my lips.  His tongue was just as excellent now as it was between my thighs as he kissed me with abandon – so passionately that it was almost overwhelming and, again, I needed more.  When he slowly worked his way back down neck, I arched my back in a silent plea for him to move lower.  And, somehow knowing exactly what I needed, he moved that sinful mouth downward to enclose around one nipple – licking and sucking and biting – before kissing his way to the other.

“ _Yesss,_ ” I hissed, arching into his mouth.  He was so fucking perfect and I already wondered if anyone else could ever compete.  “Rick, I _need_ you,” I moaned.  The ache had reached a critical point, my body relentlessly demanding more and _more_.

“Yeah?” he asked, nipping lightly at my nipple one last time before kissing his way back to my face.  Situating and pressing his hot erection between my lips again, he tucked his hands under my knees to lift and pull my hips flush against his.  “You – y-y-you want this cock inside you?”

“Yes,” I breathed with a nod as I gazed up at him.  He was absolutely gorgeous there, looming over me, between my spread thighs.  He completely owned me in that moment and the thought was comforting in a way I’d never experienced.

“It’s gonna – gonna hurt at first, baby,” he warned, moving one hand from under my knee between us to fist and position his cock at my entrance.  “Just – j-just relax for me, yeah?”

I nodded again and screwed my hands into the fabric of the couch cushions below me, bracing myself.  At this point I didn’t care how much it would hurt just so long as I could have him.

“ _Relaaax_ ,” he crooned again as he pressed the hot, plush head of his cock to my hole and slowly – _slowly_ – pressed forward.

At first, the pressure was minimal – pleasant even; each millimeter compounding it slightly, but in a delightful way.  And then, he breached something, popping fully inside so suddenly it took my breath away.

“ _OH!_ ” I gasped.  The pain was sharp and didn’t seem to dissipate, only radiating outward in waves.  

“Shh, baby,” Rick soothed, situating both hands on my knees now that his dick was security inside, seemingly ripping me apart.  “I’m gonna push – give you a little more, okay?”

_Holy shit, there was more?_   I felt tears prick my eyes as I moved them to the ceiling and started to doubt the mechanics of the situation.  I already felt like I was split in half.  _How could there be more?_   But, I only gritted my teeth and nodded.  I was going to take that cock like a fucking woman, come hell or high water.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” he demanded and I rolled my eyes back toward his face. He looked worried and I suddenly felt like a baby.  People had sex every single day and here I was, acting like it was some life altering event.  

“I’m sorry, I croaked, trying desperately not to cry.  

“Oh no.  No, no, no, baby,” he soothed, gliding his palms across my knees.  “Just – just relax for me.”  His features had softened and I was struck by how tender he was treating me – how patient.  This wasn’t the Rick Sanchez I was accustomed to and I suddenly felt special, even privileged, to witness this obviously well guarded side of him.

“Yeah,” I agreed, willing my body to loosen up.  “Please don’t stop.”

Then, I watched his face as he pinched his unibrow in concentration and carefully pressed his hips forward again.  The pain immediately resurfaced, fresh and sharper than before, but I gritted my teeth again and kept my eyes trained to his face – using it as an anchor.  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his hips were fully flush with mine and the pain began to ebb ever so slightly.  

“You did it,” Rick said with a chuckle as he leaned over me until we were face to face.  I kissed him and laughed myself at his cavalier attitude.  

“No, _you_ did it,” I countered, unclenching my hands from the cushions to swipe my fingers through his hair.  He raised one side of his unibrow in question and I clarified, “You popped my cherry.”

He laughed again, hard, and buried his face in my neck.  It tickled and I wiggled underneath him causing fresh pain to rip through my cunt.  Rick, however, moaned at the feeling of my inner muscles clenching around his shaft.

“I-I-I’m gonna move now, sweetheart.  Okay?”  He was softly panting against my neck and I nodded in response, becoming nervous once again.  Getting his dick all the way inside had felt like such a giant feat that the next steps were frightening. However, Rick was obviously the pro in these matters because what I imagined would be his next move – pulling all the way out and then ramming back inside – absolutely wasn't.  Instead, he rocked his hips to and fro slowly but shallowly, keeping the friction and the resulting pain minimal while gently nudging that sweet spot he’d found earlier with his fingers.  

“How’s – is that okay?” he asked, rising to inspect my face for any signs of distress.  Locking my eyes with his, I nodded and moaned as I felt his slight change in position deep in my cunt.  

“You can move more,” I assured, wrapping my thighs around his waist and angling my hips upward in a way that felt right.  The sharp pain had lessened to a dull ache that mingled with the pleasure in a surprising way that I wanted to explore further.  

Rick again searched my face for any sign of hesitancy and, finding none, pulled out slightly more and slowly glided back it with a deep moan that drove me wild.  

“Oh fuck.  Sweet girl, you – your pussy’s so _tight_.”  He pulled out further and pushed back in.  This time we moaned in unison.

“More,” I demanded, our eyes still locked.  And, he obliged, setting a steady rhythm – each stroke longer and deeper than the last until he was practically pounding into me.  

“Ah shit, oh fuck, baby.  You – y-y-you like that, huh?  You like that dick, beautiful girl?”  

I felt my cunt clinch at the filth pouring from his mouth as the pain eased into pleasure with each stroke.  That intense sensation of intense pressure from before was building up inside and I wrapped my legs around him tighter in encouragement.

“Yes, yes!  It’s so good!” I cried.  He was now lying flush against me with his face buried in the crook of my neck, licking and nipping at my skin as he snaked one hand between our bodies to roughly rub my clit.  “Oh fuck!  Yes, don’t stop, _please!_ ”

“Oh I-I-I won’t stop, sweetheart.  Not ‘til you cum again.  Can you, baby?  Can you cum on my dick?”

The perfect combination of dull pain and sharp pleasure and his filthy commentary pushed me over the edge and I came again, screaming his name.  Each contraction ached so perfectly and seemed to last forever.

“Shit, oh fuck – baby.  I’m so fuckin’ close,” Rick growled, his thrust becoming hasty and choppy.  “You gonna – gonna take it?  Ah yeah, fuck – fuckin’ _take it!_ ”  And, then I felt something hot and thick coating my cunt completely, filling me up as he pounded the last few thrusts, hard.  “Oh, Christ,” he groaned, becoming completely boneless – sinking into my body with a relaxed heaviness as he harshly panted in my ear.  I just lay there, listening to his breath and feeling the pounding beats of his heart against my chest.

I’d just had sex with Rick.  

Rick had just taken my virginity.

_What had I gotten myself into?_

\----------

We laid there in silence for several minutes before Rick hoisted himself up so I was no longer pinned beneath him.  We were both covered in sweat and I was certain that my hair resembled a rat’s nest.  

Plucking his t-shirt from the floor, he sat up slightly on his haunches to slide it under us where we were still joined before pulling out.  A gush of wetness rolled from my pussy and I cringed when I realized what, exactly, it was.  Noticing the look on my face, Rick chuckled and shrugged.

“Sorry, babe. It’s not – can’t all be sexy.”

Then, it hit me.

“Oh my god, we didn’t use a condom!”  The thought of ending up in Beth’s precarious position – at the hand of her father no less – made my vision grow dark around the edges.

“It’s _fiiine,_ ” Rick said, waving away my legitimate concern.  

“What?  No it’s not!” I cried, rising up and fumbling to retrieve my tank top from the floor.

“I got a vasectomy years ago.  Calm down.”

The immense relief that washed over me was almost as intense as the many orgasms he’d given me and I sagged back into the couch with a sigh.

“Come on,” he said, standing and holding out a hand to me.  “We need a shower.”

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
